


Worth the Wait

by couldbecourfeyrac



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldbecourfeyrac/pseuds/couldbecourfeyrac
Summary: In a world where your soulmate's writing appears on your skin, childhood friends bucky barnes and natasha romanoff made a promise to find love naturally, and not go looking for their soulmates. But when faced with their friends finding their soulmates, it's a hard promise to keep.ORIn which a promise nearly destroys an epic power couple before it even gets a chance to begin.





	Worth the Wait

_The boy held out his hand to the redheaded girl sitting on the floor across from him. "C'mon, Nat," he said. "If we're going to do this, it has to be all official. With a handshake and everything."_

_The girl-Nat-sighed, and took his hand. "I, Natasha Romanoff," she said, "swear to not look for my soulmate and to ignore any marks they make on me, because of the idea that love should be found, not decided and forced upon people by some version of fate."_

_"I, Bucky Barnes," he echoed, "swear not to look for my soulmate and to ignore any marks they make on me, because of the idea that love should be found, not decided and forced upon people by some version of fate."_

_They shook hands._

_Almost eight years later, they still hadn't broken that promise._


End file.
